Bittersweet love
by lolyy
Summary: AU modern time - Une simple histoire d'adolescents quittant bientôt le lycée et devant jongler avec des sentiments naissants. Katniss/Peeta et un peu de Madge/Gale.


Ce one-shot est mon premier essaie dans l'univers Hunger Games alors que cela fait plus de six mois que je lis des fanfictions. C'est aussi une AU car je ne voyait pas comment écrire à propos des jeux ou d'après Mockingjay alors qu'il y a déjà tellement de fictions en anglais. Peut être que j'essayerai par la suite. Pour finir, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire M (peut être que c'est même une T mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risques). Je ne suis pas très fière de cette histoire mais cela fait une semaine que je me tate à la poster sur le site. Bonne lecture si vous passez par là et désolé par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que je n'ai pas pu corriger.

THG et ses personnages appartiennent bien entendu à Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Les arbres du parc national Ohiopyle, au sud-ouest de la Pennsylvanie, commençaient juste à reprendre leur couleur perdue à cause de l'hiver. Si le lycée n'était pas obligatoire, j'aurai pu y passer mes journées : marcher, récolter des plantes ou même juste me reposer.

Gale lui le faisait. Mais c'était aussi son métier et parfois j'aurai aimé être à sa place. Quand j'avais abordé pour la première fois le sujet avec ma mère, celui d'être employée au National Park Service, elle avait faillit exploser en larmes, me disant que cela ne me mènerait à rien et que son rêve était que j'aille à l'université. La mère de Gale, elle, avait encouragé son fils et cela faisait un an maintenant qu'il travaillait à la surveillance de Ohiopyle.

Toute la ville de Twelvehom était très attaché au parc et fournissait beaucoup d'employés mais peu étaient aussi motivés que Gale et moi. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas encore être engagée et j'avais promis à ma mère de tenter l'université d'Etat. Je n'étais alors qu'une bénévole le weekend, aidant à classifier les plantes ou les animaux.

La vue par la fenêtre de ma chambre donnait sur l'un des bords du parc, Uniontown étant presque à la bordure. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je regardai dehors jusqu'à ce que Prim rentre en furie dans ma chambre, ouvrant ma penderie comme si c'était la sienne.

- Prim je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?

- Et bien… Elle tenait quelque chose contre elle que je ne pouvais pas voir.

- Du moment que ce n'est pas la veste de Papa.

- Je peux ? Me dit-elle en tenant dans les mains un pull vert que notre mère m'avait offert l'année dernière pour mon anniversaire.

- Va y. Je n'allais pas le mettre aujourd'hui.

- En parlant de ça, tu sais que les cours commencent dans vingt minutes ?

Je jetai alors un vague coup d'oeil dans le miroir de ma chambre : des cheveux noirs, une peau quelque peu mate, des yeux gris où des cernes s'étaient formés en dessous et une bouche où les lèvres étaient encore gercés par le froid. Au final la tête que j'avais tout les jours au lycée.

Je ne refis que ma natte, mit un jeans, une chemise propre au dessus de mon t-shirt blanc et descendit à la suite de Prim qui me tendit l'argent que notre mère nous avait laissé pour le repas du midi.

La porte de la maison n'était pas fermé que Prim était déjà sur le siège passage de ce qui était censé être une voiture mais qui ressemblait plus à une boite de conserve datant des années 50 et retrouvée dans un jardin. C'était la seule voiture que j'avais réussi à acheter grâce à ma paye de caissière et une légère aide de ma mère.

Nous étions loin de rouler sur l'or, mais elle s'était toujours sacrifiée pour nous depuis la mort de notre père il y a six ans dans un accident de travail. Avec sa maigre paye d'infirmière et de nombreuses heures supplémentaires, elle arrivait tout de même à nous "gâter" comme elle aimait le dire, pour honorer la mémoire de notre père.

- Katniss au lieu de rêvasser tu viens ! Hurla Prim de la voiture. Je l'entendis marmonner "vivement que j'ai seize ans" alors que je montai dans la voiture, ce qui me fit sourire.

**xoxo**

Après avoir déposé Prim devant le collège, je pris la direction du lycée pour me garer sur le parking réservé aux dernières années. Malgré la taille plutôt minuscule de Twelvehom, certains habitants de la ville avaient les moyens de payer des voitures neuves à leurs enfants, comme Mr. Undersee par exemple, maire de la ville et père de Madge Undersee, accessoirement celle qui se rapproche le plus d'une meilleure amie pour moi.

Elle m'attendant à côté de son énorme pick-up qui ne lui servait pas vraiment à grand chose mais dont elle se sentait obligé de se servir. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés la faisait plus ressembler à Prim que moi, ce qui était assez drôle (pour elles) lorsque nous sortions toutes les trois. Je n'avais pas la meilleure des relations avec Prim, surtout qu'elle commençait à rentrer dans l'adolescence, mais elle restait la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je préférai passer une soirée à jouer aux jeux de sociétés plutôt que d'aller à une fête organisée par je ne sais quel fils ou filles de familles de fondateurs.

Les fondateurs étaient les familles qui géraient Twelvehom depuis sa fondation en 1797. Les noms, les vocations ou encore les idées politiques avaient pu changés mais les maisons non. Douze fondateurs avaient prit part à la mise en place de la ville, d'où le nom qu'elle portait aujourd'hui et qui formaient les familles s'occupant de la vie municipale. Les Undersee en faisaient partie, comme les Cartwright, Badgley, Hershey, Odair, Barkin, Mellark…

Heureusement Madge déteste cela et nous n'étions pas obligés de supporter le club des fondateurs comme certains aiment se faire appeler au lycée. Certains comme Beetee Hershey aiment la solitude ou à l'opposé Delly Cartwright et Peeta Mellark s'entendent bien avec tout le monde.

Madge m'a toujours dit qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment amoureux entre eux mais comment peut on être constamment ensemble et ne rien ressentir ?

- Alors Everdeen prête pour une heure d'algèbre ? Me demanda t-elle alors que j'approchais.

- Ne m'en parle pas.

Nous avancions vers le lycée quand nous firent attention au fait que la devanture avait quelque peu changé et était maintenant recouverte de papier bleu.

- Delly et ses idées farfelus nous emmènent quand même à faire un bal d'hiver tournant autour des contes de fées, me dit une fois de plus Madge.

- N'a t-elle pas toujours été comme ça ? Marmonnais-je.

- Dépêchons nous, je ne veux pas encore devoir trouver une excuse pour ne pas faire partie du comité d'organisation.

- Fille d'une famille fondatrice et tu ne veux même pas participer au bal d'hiver ?

- Le seul cavalier que je voudrai n'est plus au lycée depuis deux ans…

- Madge !

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il va bien ?

- Il travaille.

- Tu sais, tu peux te poser des questions à propos de Delly et Peeta mais vous n'êtes pas mieux avec Gale.

- C'est juste parce que tu es jalouse et tu sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec lui. L'un de nous tuerai l'autre au bout d'une journée.

- Alors tu vois que tu peux comprendre entre Delly et …

- On parle de moi ?

Un petit corps surmonté d'une crinière blonde se posa devant nous, tenant d'innombrable affiches dans les mains et nous regardant comme si nous étions ses sauteuses.

- Salut Delly, dit Madge entre ses dents.

- Vous ne voulez pas m'aider les filles ?

Je me sentis obligé de lui prendre une partie de ses affiches, espérant qu'elle ne m'entraîne pas vers autre chose après.

- Merci Katniss, tu peux m'aider à les mettre dans la salle d'arts plastiques ?

- Bien sur.

Madge nous suivait comme si de rien n'était et après avoir posé sur l'une des tables les affiches, je pris la direction de la sortie, tentant d'éviter que Delly ne le remarque.

- Salut Delly, hurla alors Madge et elle m'entraina dans le couloir pour que Delly ne voit pas dans quelle direction nous étions partie.

- J'ai cours avec elle dans deux heures !

- Ah … Bon je t'aide en algèbre et tu me pardonnes ?

- On verra si Coin m'interroge ou non.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions dans la salle de cours ou madame Coin, toujours vêtue de gris, rendait les devoirs de la semaine passée.

Je me mis rapidement dernière Madge qui reçue la note de B-. Quand Coin regarda qui était le suivant, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle me tendit ensuite mon devoir où un énorme D était écrit.

- J'espère que cela ne sera pas décisif pour votre entrée à l'université Everdeen.

- Je l'espère aussi madame.

Après m'être assise, Madge se tourna vers moi, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres. Si j'arrivai à avoir au moins un B- au SAT, je pouvais espérer rentrer en botanique à l'université, sinon, je pouvais faire une croix dessus.

Alors que Coin terminait de rendre les devoirs, Cato Foxwood, un autre fondateur fit son apparition dans la classe. A l'opposé de Delly, lui et son groupe d'amis (exclusivement des enfants de fondateurs) étaient les terreurs du lycée, pensant régner d'une main de maitre jusqu'à l'élection du roi et de la reine du bal de fin d'année. Il s'assit à notre opposé et commença à dormir.

Je sais qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens par leur famille, mais excepté Madge, tous les autres enfants de fondateurs me révulsaient au plus haut point. Delly avait beau être gentille avec tout le monde, elle vivait dans un monde totalement différent du mien où deux salaires ne pouvaient pas suffire à faire vivre trois personnes et un chat.

Pour mon cours suivant, histoire, j'étais séparé de Madge. Après m'être installée à ma place prêt de la fenêtre, je vis la personne que j'essayais le plus de fuir dans ce lycée, si l'on ne comptait pas Delly: Peeta Mellark.

Il s'assit sur le siège juste devant moi mais ne fit aucun geste dans ma direction. En fait, il avait abandonné toute tentative de contact avec moi depuis la première année de lycée où je m'étais rendu compte du pouvoir des Fondateurs. Auparavant notre relation était plutôt cordiale et il m'avait aidé d'une certaine manière après la mort de mon père.

**xoxo**

Les Mellark tenaient le seul restaurant-diner de la ville qui s'était démocratisé au fur et à mesure des années. Le père de Peeta, Win Mellark n'avait jamais été un grand admirateur de l'élitisme des Fondateurs, d'après ce que m'avait dit ma mère et avait alors décidé de transformer le _Founder's Grill_ en un lieu plus convivial au grand désespoir de sa femme.

Il y a six ans, un feu s'était déclenché dans l'immeuble adjacent au restaurant. Mon père, pompier de Twelvehom, avait été mobilisé comme tous ses collègues. Sauf qu'il fut le seul à ne pas sortir du bâtiment. Passant ma soirée chez Madge, qui habitait tout prêt, j'avais accourue vers le restaurant quelques minutes après l'arrivée des pompiers. Je fus la dernière de la famille à le voir vivant, m'embrassant sur la joue juste avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble en feu.

Je ne su pas combien de temps j'étais resté devant les flammes, apercevant du coin de l'oeil les hommes tentant d'empêcher le feu d'atteindre le restaurant. Certains étaient retournés dans le bâtiment chercher mon père, mais avant que je ne fasse le moindre geste pour rentrer à mon tour, un corps s'était placé en face du mien, posant délicatement une couverture sur mes épaules. Mon regard se dirigea alors vers le visage de l'inconnu:

Ce qui me marqua en premier ce fut ses yeux. Les flammes derrière lui les rendaient encore plus profonds et bleus. Ses chauves blonds semblaient être teintés de cuivre et alors qu'il ne faisait que quelques centimètres de plus que moi, il paraissait être un géant.

- Il ne voudrait pas que tu y rentres et que tu risques ta vie, me dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce et réconfortante.

- Mais…

- C'est son métier. Il est rentré dans l'immeuble, connaissant les risques qu'il prenait. Cinq familles sont vivantes grâce à lui. Sois fière de lui.

- Je…

Mais je n'arrivais pas à formuler des mots, mon regard étant tournés vers l'entrée où les pompiers étaient en train de sortir l'un des leurs qui ne semblait plus bouger. Mes larmes étaient déjà en train de couler avant que je ne comprenne qui était sur le brancard. Peeta Mellark me prit alors dans ses bras et personne ne pouvait voir mon visage rempli de larmes et de douleur.

**xoxo**

Les années s'étaient alors écoulés. Le lendemain de l'incendie, je n'avais pas osée aller vers Peeta pour le remercier d'avoir été là. Ce ne fut qu'un an après que je pu le faire en face alors qu'il était installé sur une table de pic-nic à Ohiopyle. Cela fut bref et je savais que je lui serais redevable de cet acte de pur gentillesse toute ma vie.

Notre professeur d'histoire, monsieur Abernathy me ramena rapidement à la raison lorsqu'il me posa une question que je n'avais pas entendu. J'entendis alors devant moi un murmure qui me donnait la réponse.

- Le Japon …

- Exactement mademoiselle Everdeen, mais s'il vous plaît, tentez de ne plus vous endormir dans mon cours, j'apprécierai et comme cela monsieur Mellark ne serait plus obligé de vous chuchoter les réponses.

Je vis Peeta se raidir en un instant, enfin plutôt son dos, alors que ses oreilles devenaient toutes rouges. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage avant que je ne croise le regard de Glimmer Barkin, fille d'une des familles de Fondateurs qui me lança un regard assassin. Tout le lycée savait qu'elle courait après Peeta depuis des années et qu'il n'avait jamais cédé à ses avances, parfois très persistantes. Je ne préférais malgré tout pas l'affronter en sortant de cours.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je filai rapidement en dehors de la classe, entendant malgré tout mon prénom derrière moi.

Je ne devais pas être prêt de Peeta Mellark, je ne devais pas le regarder, je ne devais pas entendre sa voix, sinon tout ce que j'avais construit pour me protéger des autres durant quatre ans aurait pu s'écrouler en un instant.

**xoxo**

- Katniss si tu as besoin que je te prête de l'argent pour le midi tu me le dis, marmonna Madge à côté de moi alors que je prenais juste un soda et une pomme.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire un régime alors que tu es déjà si maigre.

- Madge … Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, je suis le genre de fille à faire des régimes ?

- Non, mais on sait jamais. Tu pourrais être tombée folle amoureuse d'un garçon et vouloir…

- Katniss amoureuse ? Entendis-je derrière moi.

Delly était là, un grand sourire aux lèvres, prête à écouter le ragot qu'elle attendait. Je jetai alors un regard meurtrier à Madge qui n'arrivait jamais à garder sa langue dans sa poche.

- Non Delly je ne suis amoureuse de personne.

- Tu n'as pas de cavalier pour le bal d'hiver.

- Je ne compte pas y aller.

- Quoi ? Madge tu y vas toi ?

- Non plus.

- Arrêtez les filles, je suis sur qu'il y a des garçons qui accepteront de vous accompagner ou vous pouvez très bien y aller toutes les deux.

- Le truc Delly, c'est que nous ne voulons pas y aller. Enfin ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui nous attirent, tentais-je sans vouloir la froisser.

- Mais le bal d'hiver est l'évènement le plus important avec le bal de promo dans la vie d'une femme.

- Je crois qu'elle oublie d'autres choses, murmurais-je à l'oreille de Madge.

**xoxo**

Le bal n'était plus que dans deux jours et Delly avait réussis à nous faire céder : Madge et moi irions ensemble au bal, habillées, nous nous l'étions promis, plutôt sobrement et nous ne resterions uniquement le temps que Delly nous y voit. En arrivant dans mon cours de biologie, ma matière préférée, surtout quand on étudiait les plantes, comme en ce moment, je fus étonnée de voir une masse blonde bouclé assit à la place à côté de la mienne. Je m'avançais alors peu rassurée de voir que premièrement mon partenaire de labo avait changé et deuxièmement qu'il avait été remplacé par Peeta qui ne faisait même pas parti de ce cours là de biologie.

- Ah Katniss, dit mademoiselle Trinket. Tresh ne pouvait plus assisté à ce cours ci du à son emploi du temps et à ses entrainements de basket. Peeta a donc bien voulu échangé avec lui et ainsi venir dans ce cours ci.

Tresh était le genre de sportif un peu simple mais qui était malgré tout très gentil quand il voulait. Je faisais tout le travail en biologie et pour me remercier il réussissait à me faire dispenser de cours de sport depuis maintenant un an.

Je m'assis quelque peu dépitée à côté de Peeta qui griffonnait des choses dans un carnet sans que je puisse voir en quoi cela consistait. Il ne dit rien durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Trinket nous demande d'aller chercher les différentes plantes que nous devions étudier aujourd'hui.

A peine étais-je revenue que je sentis ses yeux bleus détailler les moindres de mes gestes.

- C'est ce que tu préfères non ? Dit-il subitement, me faisait presque faire tomber une lamelle.

Je jetai un vague regard vers lui: accoudé à la table, ses cheveux blonds dans les yeux, il observait ce que je faisais attendant probablement une réponse.

- On peut dire ça, marmonnais-je.

- Tu comptes rentrer dans quelle université l'année prochaine ? Il ne faisait rien, gardant les mains sur la table, prenant au hasard des notes sur ce que je chuchotais et que je notais moi aussi.

- L'université d'Etat. Je n'ai pas les moyens d'en demander une autre.

- Moi aussi ! Me dit-il, toujours son foutu sourire chaleureux au visage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je ne serai pas loin de ma famille et ils ont un assez bon département d'architecture.

- Tu veux faire de l'architecture ? Les mots sortirent tout seuls de ma bouche alors que je m'étais juré de ne pas être chaleureuse ou même sympathique avec lui, malgré le geste qu'il avait eu envers moi quelques années auparavant.

- Oui. Mon rêve serait de pouvoir construire des maisons adaptées à la forêt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu imagines ouvrir tes volets au beau milieu des arbres et ça tous les matins. Ca doit juste être merveilleux.

Alors qu'il parlait, j'avais l'impression de voir un petit garçon de sept ans, découvrant un nouveau livre ou même Disney World.

- Et toi alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

- De la botanique en majeure et peut être musique en mineur.

Il me fixa durant quelques secondes d'un regard plutôt perplexe, ayant probablement d'analyser mon visage pour savoir si je mentais ou non. L'attitude qu'il eu ensuite ne m'étonna pas vraiment : Il recommença à sourire.

Peeta réussi à entretenir ce qui pouvait être appelé une conversation jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il me posa alors la question fatale, qui me fit encore plus regretté d'être sorti de mon lit ce matin :

- Et au fait, tu vas au bal d'hiver ?

- Malheureusement oui.

- Tu me garderas une danse alors.

**xoxo**

Prim et Madge étaient toutes les deux dans ma chambre. La première était ici par plaisir, tentant de trouver ce qui irait le mieux pour sortir ce soir. La seconde elle, était dans le même cas que moi, mais elle avait tout un tas de robe qu'elle portait quand ses parents l'emmenaient à Pittsburgh une fois par mois pour des dîners ou des choses dans le genre.

Elle m'avait d'abord tendue une robe bleu marine, puis jaune et pour finir une rouge sombre qui étrangement se mariait plutôt bien avec ma peau et ma couleur de cheveux.

- Comment trouves-tu ta sœur Prim ? Demanda alors Madge plutôt fière d'elle.

- Pour une fois elle serait presque en valeur.

Madge elle, avait décidée de porter une robe bleu clair et après que ma mère nous ai coiffé, un chignon pour Madge et une tresse pour moi, elle m'entraina vers son 4x4 alors que Prim me donnait des recommandations de dernières minutes.

- Si il y a de l'alcool ne bois pas trop, ne t'approches pas des garçons suspects et surtout fais attention à toi grande sœur. Je lui mis un baiser sur le front et lança un vague "j'y vais" à ma mère.

**xoxo**

Le silence était presque trop beau pour être vrai alors que nous arrivions aux abords du lycée. J'avais vaguement dit à Madge que Peeta était devenu mon nouveau partenaire en biologie, ce qu'elle avait tout de suite prit ça pour un signe d'une attirance mutuelle entre lui et moi.

Elle ne pu même pas terminé sa phrase que je lui avait déjà lancé un regard tueur.

- Avoue quand même que tu as envie de danser avec lui.

- je déteste danser et je ne vois pas d'où peut te venir cette idée que je ressente quelque chose pour Peeta Mellark.

- Peut être à cause des regards de limaces mortes que tu lances dans sa direction depuis des années.

- Limace ?

- Ou encore les petites réflexions à propos de Delly et lui qui transpirent la jalousie.

- Tu es en train de me dire que je suis amoureuse de Peeta avec des arguments comme ça ? Ma pauvre Madge.

- On verra bien la tête que tu feras quand Glimmer sera arrivée à ses fins.

Je détournai alors mon regard de la route et cala ma tête contre le rebord de la voiture. Comment pourrais-je être amoureuse de quelqu'un à qui je n'ai jamais parlé ? C'est vrai qu'il avait fait preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur extrême au moment de l'incendie, mais cela datait de six ans maintenant. Quand nous étions au collège, son attitude envers moi était la même qu'avec tous nos camarades de classe, sans réel favoritisme. La seule chose que je pourrai alors me reprocher à son égard est la manière dont j'ai arrêté de répondre à ses signes ou à l'ignorer quand nous sommes arrivés au lycée.

Il était un Mellark, une famille de Fondateurs et je ne voulais pas que cette attitude envers moi, mais aussi envers les autres, le coupe d'une vie sociale riche comme cela était arrivé à Madge.

- Arrête de ruminer dans ton coin Katniss, on est arrivée.

Toute la façade principale du lycée était éclairée de centaines de bougies qui n'allaient probablement pas durer très longtemps à cause du vent qui commençait à se lever. Madge me prit le bras et m'entraina vers l'intérieur où une foule se pressaient pour se faire prendre en photo avant de rentrer dans le gymnase, transformé en salle de danse.

En un instant j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans tous ces films pour adolescentes où une fille banale arrive au bal du lycée avec sa meilleure amie, passe une soirée horrible et rentre en pleures chez elle. Oui j'ai omis la rencontre avec le garçon parfait car, quand je vois ceux de mon lycée je me demande parfois si les scénaristes de ces films sont-ils déjà allé au lycée ?

Cela m'étonna lorsque nous vîmes Delly à l'entrée de la salle. Je savais qu'elle était présidente du comité mais j'avais pensé qu'elle allait déléguée la majeure partie du travail de ce soir pour pouvoir se relâcher un peu.

- Vous êtes venues ! Hurla t-elle dans nos oreilles quand nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur. Elle portait une robe jaune bustier lui arrivant au dessus des genoux et arborait des dizaines de perles dans ses cheveux.

- Oui on est là ! Dit Madge qui imitait sa voix alors que cette pauvre Delly ne s'en rendait pas compte.

- Je vous dit ça à vous, elle baissa la voix et nous fit approcher d'elle, mais les parents de Marvel ne sont pas là ce soir et vu que le bal se termine à vingt-trois heures on compte aller chez lui après. Vous voulez venir ?

Madge me lança un regard qui me signifiait que c'était à moi de choisir mais elle me faisait bien comprendre que ça serait sympa que j'accepte.

- Pourquoi ne proposes-tu pas à ton petit ami Katniss ? Lança subitement Delly.

- Mon copain ?

- Et bien le grand brun qui a été diplômé il y a deux ans et qui travaille pour le parc maintenant.

- Gale ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Gale n'est pas mon petit ami.

- Ah bon ?

Elle semblait presque choquée tout en jetant des dizaines de regards autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle nous laissa rentrer dans la salle après lui avoir promit une nouvelle fois de venir à la soirée que donnait Marvel O'Malley.

- Et on doit rester je ne sais pas combien de temps ici ? Marmonnais-je. Je ne vais même pas pouvoir durer vingt minutes.

- Regarde Marvel qui arrive. On dirait qu'il commence déjà à brancher les gens pour aller chez lui.

- Hey Everdeen et Undersee grosse fête chez moi d'ici une heure ça vous branche ?

- Pourquoi pas, ça sera toujours mieux qu'ici.

Je ne compris pas comment Madge et moi avions réussie à passer une heure dans cette salle où presque tout le lycée se trouvait. Les juniors et les seniors étant tellement peu nombreux que les différents bals, sauf celui de promo comprenaient tous les étudiants du lycée.

Une tornade blonde passa brusquement devant moi et lorsque mon regard la suivit je vis que c'était Glimmer, prête à se jeter au cou de Peeta qui les mains dans les poches ne savait pas comment la repousser. Je compris au moment où il regardait dans ma direction que je les avait peut être fixés trop longtemps et sortie de la salle pour attendre Madge prêt de la voiture.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière moi mais je ne pensais pas à me retourner, cela devant probablement être quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et qui surtout ne me connaissait pas.

- Katniss ! Entendis-je brusquement.

Bon c'était probablement quelqu'un qui me connaissait. Je me retournai alors et vit Peeta, essoufflé, posant ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre sa respiration. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se redressa et sourit dans ma direction.

- Tu m'as fait une promesse…

- Attend tu viens de courir cent mètres en je ne sais pas combien de secondes juste pour me dire ça ?

- Et bien oui.

- Excuse moi je pensais que tu étais trop occupé avec Glimmer. Mon ton se fit subissant cassant sans que je ne m'en rende compte et que je puisse le contrôler.

- Jalouse ?

- Quoi ? Non de qui je serai jalouse ? Et en plus on se connait à peine.

- Katniss on est dans la même classe depuis la première année de primaire. Je pense que même si nous n'avons jamais eu de vrais discussions nous savons à quoi nous en tenir l'un envers l'autre. Sa voix devint subitement plus sèche.

- Je …

Là il était vrai que je me sentais sérieusement stupide, regardant mes pieds pour ensuite lever la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à Peeta. Il se rapprochait un peu plus de moi, ses yeux bleus m'hypnotisant si bien que je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du sien.

- Tu…

- Je dois retrouver Madge et ensuite aller chez Marvel.

- C'est bête j'y vais aussi.

- Super, on se verra là bas alors.

- Et tu pourras alors tenir ta promesse.

En un instant j'avais réussi à me détacher de l'emprise de ses yeux et je marchai maintenant d'un pas rapide vers la voiture de Madge où cette dernière m'attendait accompagnée de Gale Hawthorne, mon meilleur ami.

**xoxo**

- Gale, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je, surprise de le voir ici alors qu'il ne connaissait plus personne à part Madge et moi.

- Undersee m'a appelé il y a une vingtaine de minutes pour que je vous accompagne à votre soirée.

- Je ne suis que les conseils de cette pauvre Prim. Je ne sais pas si elle sera ravie d'apprendre que tu regardais une fois de plus Peeta Mellark avec des yeux de merlan fris.

- Je regardais Peeta normalement !

- Faux !

- Quoi tu veux que je te dise que je trouve Peeta séduisant ? Voilà je l'ai dit et je le pense. Mais s'il te plaît Madge au lieu de t'intéresser à mes histoires de cœur qui n'existent pas, tente déjà ta chance avec Gale.

Aucun de nous n'osait dire quelque chose. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de ma bouche et je crois que si Madge pouvait lancer des flammes par ses yeux, je serai réduite en cendre depuis longtemps. J'hésitais maintenant à monter avec l'un des deux en voiture, ne sachant pas quelle situation serait la pire.

Au final je décidai de monter avec Gale qui, le connaissant, ne tenterait pas de me poser des questions et pourrait facilement faire dix minutes de voiture sans rien dire. Mais étrangement cette fois ci je sentais que cela serait différent.

- Alors … Commença t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Madge aurait le béguin pour moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Mais bien sur. Allez dis moi !

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu ne l'aime pas et adore la critiquer quand cela est possible.

- Arrête je l'aime bien. Je suis peut être un peu méchant parfois mais ce n'est pas pour lui faire du mal.

Il me fit ses grands yeux de petit garçon mais je savais que si j'osais lui en dire plus, Madge m'étranglerait de ses mains. Pour la première fois il parla tout seul sur presque tout le chemin nous conduisant chez Marvel où un certain nombre de voitures étaient déjà garés à notre arrivée.

Gale m'aida à sortir de la voiture sous le regard mauvais de Madge qui nous rejoignit à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle me prit alors le bras et m'entraina à quelques mètres de Gale.

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça !

- Que tu devrais te déclarer envers lui ? Car c'est la vérité ma pauvre Madge. Et maintenant je veux que tu ailles le voir et que tu passes une excellente soirée en sa compagnie.

Je crois qu'elle ne comprit mes paroles qu'au moment où je rentrais dans la maison de Marvel où la musique était déjà à un volume assez fort. Gale était déjà à l'intérieur, tenant deux bières dans les mains.

J'en pris une et l'amertume de la boisson tout comme sa fraîcheur me rendit tout de suite plus joyeuse. Vu que je ne buvais que rarement, quand Gale passait et qu'il avait réussi à en acheter, je commençais déjà à me sentir "bien" alors qu'il me tendit un second verre.

Je ne su pas comment je m'étais retrouvé à avoir une discussion avec Clove, cousine de Marvel et fille de Fondateurs. Elle aussi comptait aller à l'université d'état pour étudier le marketing.

Madge me rejoignit et commença à son tour à discuter avec Clove. Soudainement un grand crie se fit et nous vîmes Glimmer en larmes courir dans les bras de Cato. La majeure partie des personnes se trouvant dans le salon tournèrent leur tête dans la direction d'où elle venait : Peeta était là, l'air penaud, sachant probablement qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Sans que je fasse vraiment attention, j'étais en train de le fixer depuis une bonne minute avant que son regard ne croise le mien.

D'un signe de tête, il me fit comprendre de venir dans sa direction. Jetant un vague coup d'oeil vers la foule, je vis que la majeure partie des gens se trouvait autour de Glimmer. Il me désigna une porte faisant accès au jardin et prit de l'avance sur moi.

Avant de passer la porte, je pris tout de même la peine de vérifier si quelqu'un avait remarqué notre isolement.

À peine avais-je fait un pas dehors que Peeta était en face de moi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, voulant m'isoler de la vision que l'on pouvait avoir du salon. Je ne compris pas comment je m'étais retrouvé contre un mur, les mains de Peeta plaquées à hauteur de ma tête.

- Tu sais pourquoi Glimmer est partie en pleures ?

Comment pouvais-je savoir cela. Son regard devint alors pesant et je sentais mes joues et tout mon visage devenir rouge à cause de sa proximité.

- Katniss...

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est toi.

- Quoi moi ?

- C'est à cause de toi que Glimmer est partie en pleures. Si j'étais à ta place, je ne m'approcherai pas trop d'elle dans les prochains jours.

- Mais pourquoi ?

J'avais beau ne pas être une fille très expérimentée avec les garçons et n'avoir jamais eu de déclarations, je comprenais dans ces quelques mots et son regard qu'il devait m'accorder une certaine attention.

- Parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, c'est ça ?

Je crois que Peeta ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi franche. À son tour il devint rouge et baissa les yeux tout en marmonnant des mots que je ne pouvais comprendre.

- Je suis désolée Peeta mais je ne peux pas répondre à ça. Tu es quelqu'un de très bien mais je ne te connais pas et ainsi inventer des sentiments qui n'existent pas.

- Je comprends, c'est bon.

Mais je savais qu'il mentait, cela transparaît à travers tout son corps. Il était devenu soudainement tendu, son visage s'était fermé et ses yeux n'avaient plus aucune pointe de lumière.

Il se décala et retourna d'un pas rapide dans la maison. Au bout de quelques minutes l'idée que Peeta Mellark était amoureux de moi avait enfin réussi à être formulé correctement dans mon cerveau.

**xoxo**

En rentrant dans la maison, il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour trouver Madge et Gale dans une discussion très passionnée. Lorsque ce dernier m'aperçu, il se décala et sans rien dire me serra dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard Madge se joignit à nous. Je sentais des regards contre moi et elle me murmura alors que nous devrions rentrer.

Après avoir salué quelques personnes, Madge me prit par l'épaule alors que Gale m'ouvrait la porte de sa voiture. Durant la dizaine de minutes pour me ramener chez moi, elle tenta de me remonter le moral en me racontant comment elle et Gale s'étaient trouver des points communs. Elle réussit même à me faire sourire mais je me sentais encore vraiment mal. Heureusement elle ne me demanda pas pourquoi et arrivée chez moi alors qu'elle me raccompagnait à ma porte avec Gale, arrivé quelques secondes avant nous, aucun des deux ne me questionna.

Madge m'enlaça une dernière fois alors qu'il me mit une légère tape sur la tête. Rentrée chez moi, je restai dans le hall sans savoir quoi faire.

Je venais de dire à Peeta quelques minutes auparavant que je ne pouvais pas accepter ses sentiments et maintenant la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était la douleur que j'avais vue dans ses yeux. Montée dans ma chambre, je trouvais Prim assoupie sur mon lit.

- Je suis rentrée mon canard, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

- Hum …

Elle se releva doucement et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle m'enlaça. En un instant, les larmes que j'avais retenues dans la voiture commencèrent à couler.

- Hey Katniss qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Quelqu'un est amoureux de moi.

- C'est juste ça ?

- Et je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas lui "rendre" ses sentiments.

- Il te plait ?

- Pardon ?

- Est ce que ce garçon te plait ?

- Je ne le connais pas, je ne peux pas te dire.

- Physiquement déjà…

- Oui, enfin non, peut être. Il est blond, des yeux bleus assez costaux…

- L'opposé total de Gale quoi.

- Parfaitement. Attend tu ne crois pas aussi qu'entre Gale et moi …

- Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est parfaitement normal. Il s'appelle comment ?

- Peeta Mellark.

- Attend Peeta est amoureux de toi ?

- Tu le connais ?

- On suit le même cours de dessin. Ca fait deux ans maintenant. Je comprends maintenant.

- Tu comprends quoi ?

- C'est la seule personne qui pouvait m'écouter pendant deux heures me plaindre de la maison, de l'école ou d'autres choses

- Tu lui as parlé de moi alors...

- Bah oui. Je peux te dire qu'il dessine très bien, a deux grands frères et un chat, espère être accepté en architecture et peut te faire des merveilleux petits pains.

Des vagues souvenirs de délicieux petits pains ramenés par Prim un jour après son cours de dessin me revint alors à l'esprit. Il le savait, enfin tout le monde savait que la grande soeur de Prim Everdeen était la fille nattée espérant travailler dans le parc national et n'ayant qu'une fille de Fondateurs comme amie.

Je ne savais peut être rien de lui mais il devait en savoir beaucoup plus sur moi. En un instant je voulais ressortir de la maison et aller le voir, mais mon réveil indiquant une heure du matin me signalait que cela était peut être une mauvaise idée.

**xoxo**

En arrivant au lycée lundi je tentais d'être le plus invisible possible. Le seul cours que j'avais en commun avec Peeta, histoire, n'était que le dernier de la journée. Durant le repas, posée avec Madge à notre table habituelle, le petit groupe d'amis de Glimmer me lançait des regards assassins mais je tentais de ne pas y prêter attention.

Quand enfin l'heure arriva de mon cours d'histoire, je sentais le rythme de mon coeur s'accélérer à chaque nouveau pas que je faisais.

Arrivée à ma place, Peeta n'était pas encore là et lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle, il échangea quelques mots avec un garçon à l'opposé de la classe qui en un instant se retrouvait devant moi.

Peeta Mellark ne voulait probablement plus jamais me parler.

**xoxo**

En arrivant en cours de biologie le lendemain, je pensais que là aussi Peeta avait là encore changé de partenaire. Mais il était déjà à sa place et je m'assit à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était. La veille Prim m'avait donné quelques renseignements supplémentaires sur lui ce qui me permettait de le connaitre encore un peu plus. Je connaissais maintenant le type de musique qu'il aimait, son film préféré ou encore sa couleur.

- Salut, marmonnais-je.

Il ne tourna pas les yeux vers moi et je me sentais encore plus stupide que la veille en histoire. Heureusement aujourd'hui nous avions un test et je n'avais pas à tenter de faire la conversation avec lui. Enfin tenter de parler avec lui.

**xoxo**

J'avais prit la décision de venir chercher Prim à son cours de dessin et ainsi pouvoir tenter de voir Peeta. En sortant du centre municipal, elle me fit de grands signes alors que Peeta sortait quelques secondes après elle, en pleine discussion avec une fillette à la peau matte. Il me fallut un peu de temps pour la reconnaitre, mais c'était Rue, une fillette de la classe de Prim qui était déjà venue une ou deux fois à la maison pour des prochains scolaires.

Prim accourue vers moi suivie de Rue qui arrivait à son tour pour me saluer. En jetant un vague coup d'oeil ver Peeta, je vis qu'il ne savait pas vraiment qui faire. Il se décida malgré tout à venir me saluer à son tour. Une fois de plus je sentais mes battements de cœurs s'accélérer, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire quand il serait à ma hauteur.

- Salut Katniss.

- Salut Peeta.

Puis il repartie en direction de sa voiture. Prim me prit la main et je vis dans ses yeux que tout pourrait s'arranger à un moment où à un autre.

**xoxo**

Un mois, deux mois, trois mois passèrent et nous approchions des examens de fin d'année. J'avais reçue deux jours auparavant une lettre favorable pour l'université d'état où Madge aussi allait étudier. Peeta ne m'avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole mais je sentais toujours ses regards lorsque je ne regardais ou plutôt que je faisais semblant de ne pas regarder vers lui.

Madge et Gale s'étaient vivement rapprochés, ce dernier adorant l'emmener visiter le parc lorsqu'ils avaient chacun un peu de temps libre. Je me doutais bien qu'elle allait lui proposer de venir avec elle au bal de promo alors que je n'osais même pas m'avouer que j'aimerai y aller avec Peeta Mellark.

Un vendredi en fin de journée, je lisais un roman sur la véranda, attendant que l'une des mères du cours de dessin ramène Prim. A la place, un vieux pick-up s'arrêta devant la maison d'où Prim descendit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je posais alors mon livre, me levant brusquement pour voir qui venait de ramener ma petite soeur adorée.

Prim faisait des grands signes au conducteur et Peeta sortit du véhicule, les joues rouges et les mains dans les poches. Ma soeur me fit comprendre que je devais approcher et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai face à Peeta alors que Prim était déjà sur le perron rentrant dans la maison.

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler un mot que j'avais déjà commencé à parler:

- Je suis désolé Peeta. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parler si sèchement et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qui sortait de ma bouche. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait ressentir des sentiments pour moi et…

Je n'eu pas le temps de continuer qu'il m'avait déjà tiré vers lui, plaqué contre sa voiture et posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon esprit ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'un étrange sentiment se formait dans mon ventre. Quand il se détacha de moi, ses joues et ses lèvres étaient toutes rouges. Je n'osais pas imaginé mon visage et sans rien dire je courue dans la maison, montant dan ma chambre alors que Prim m'appelait.

**xoxo**

Les examens venaient de se terminer. Le bal de promo était le lendemain et j'avais tout de même achetée un billet même si je savais que j'irai toute seule. Je n'avais pas arrêtée de rêver de Peeta de manière parfois quelque peu intense. Mon esprit était totalement obsédé par lui même si je tentais de l'ignorer le plus possible quand nous nous croisions dans les couloirs.

Le soir du bal, Gale vint d'abord me chercher, vu que nous habitions à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Lorsque Madge sortit de chez elle, Gale me prit brusquement la main comme si il avait du mal à respirer.

- Tu es magnifique dis-je à Madge avant d'échanger de place avec elle pour me mettre à l'arrière de la voiture.

Elle portait une robe bleu clair ornée de fines dentelles blanches au niveau des épaules. En regardant la mienne, verte et des plus simples, je me sentais quelque peu ridicule.

- Toi aussi Katniss, aller on y va ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions devant l'hôtel qui accueillait le bal. Celui de promo était le seul qui se déroulait hors du lycée et cela était plus appréciable. Gale gara sa voiture et je pris de l'avance alors de Delly qui une fois de plus tenait l'entrée d'une main de fer.

- Tu es venue toute seule Katniss ? Me demanda t-elle sur un ton soucieux.

- On dirait bien que oui. Mais Madge elle est accompagnée, dis-je pour détourner l'attention.

- Je vois ça, alors que cette dernière et Gale s'approchaient de nous.

Ils se firent prendre en photo alors que je restais dans mon coin, les attendant pour rentrer dans la salle destinée au bal. Madge me prit ensuite un bras, alors que Gale faisait la même chose de l'autre côté. Je me sentais tout de suite moins seule, même si je savais que cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

Au bout de vingt minutes, assis à une table, je leur proposai d'aller danser sans s'inquiéter pour moi, un livre se trouvait dans mon sac à main. Je m'isolai alors dans un coin de la salle, m'écartant de tout regard pour pouvoir lire tranquillement. J'eu à peine le temps de passer cinq pages que je sentis une présence à côté de moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

La voix familière me donna alors des frissons. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis l'incident devant chez moi et n'osait lever les yeux dans sa direction. Je tendis mon livre dans sa direction pour qu'il puisse lire le titre.

- Je l'ai lu l'année dernière.

Sans savoir pourquoi je tentais un vague coup d'oeil dans sa direction: il me fixait de son regard bleu, une pointe de souffrance apparaissant pour ensuite disparaitre en un instant. Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je sache pourquoi.

- Désolé Peeta, murmurais-je.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis désolé Peeta. Désolé d'être rentrée chez moi comme une furie après que tu m'es…

- Après que je t'ai embrassé. Je n'aurai jamais du faire ça sans savoir ce que tu pouvais ressentir, mais tu étais tellement belle, enfin tu l'es aussi ce soir, je n'ai juste pas réussi à me contrôler ce jour là.

Nos visages s'étaient subitement rapprochés. La musique devenait de plus en plus forte et nous étions obligés de presque nous collés l'un à l'autre.

- Peeta…

- Viens.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina vers la sortie de la salle sous les regards amusés ou surpris de certains de nos camarades de classe. A peine étions nous sortis qu'il me plaqua contre le mur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai envie d'être avec toi Katniss. C'est peut être précipité, complètement inconscient et même totalement égoïste mais je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis des années et j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi. Les cartes sont entre tes mains.

Mes yeux étaient scotchés aux siens. Ils descendirent rapidement vers ses lèvres qui continuaient de remuer alors que je devenais sourde de toute parole.

- Katniss ?

En un instant mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes, passant mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il mettait les mains sur ma taille.

- On ne devrait peut être pas rester ici, chuchotais-je à son oreille alors que ses lèvres étaient descendus dans mon cou.

- Ma voiture ? J'ai une banquette arrière très confortable.

- Peeta ! … Attend tu as sérieusement fait des trucs avec d'autres filles dans ta voiture ?

- Pas moi. Mais je l'ai souvent prêté à des amis.

- Je dois vraiment te croire ?

- Regarde moi dans les yeux et tu le sauras.

Pour seule réponse, je l'embrassai de nouveau alors que nous étions collés à une voiture. Après être enfin arrivé à la sienne, il m'ouvrit la porte du côté passager. Je pris malgré tout la peine d'envoyer un message à Madge pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et que Peeta me ramenait chez moi (enfin je ne l'espérait pas trop rapidement).

**xoxo**

Je ne savais pas où nous étions, enfin je reconnaissais le lac municipal mais je ne voyais pas de quelque côté nous pouvions être. Il sortit de la voiture et m'ouvrit la porte. J'eu à peine le temps de mettre les pieds par terre qu'il avait déjà recommencé à m'embrasser en me calant contre la portière arrière.

- Tu veux sérieusement le faire dans la voiture ? Dis-je en souriant.

- Et toi tu veux vraiment le faire alors que tu n'as toujours rien dit.

- Je crois que j'ai un léger faible pour Peeta Mellark, c'est à dire le jeune homme que j'embrasse comme une forcenée depuis tout à l'heure.

- Maintenant et ici ?

- Chez toi il y a ta famille et chez moi ma soeur et ma mère. Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure ta banquette arrière a déjà été expérimentée sans véritable souci.

Il ouvrit la porte arrière et doucement m'allongea sur le dos alors qu'il avait recommencé à m'embrasser. Doucement ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour descendre de nouveau dans mon cou, mes épaules et le haut de ma poitrine. Il me releva quelques secondes pour défaire ma robe et ainsi accéder au reste de mon corps. Ses mains caressaient mes hanches alors que sa bouche continuait de s'occuper de ma poitrine. Je me sentais un peu stupide de ne rien faire et décidai alors de déboutonner sa chemise.

Son torse était ferme et encore mieux que dans les quelques rêves plutôt "intéressant" que j'avais pu avoir à propos de lui. Etrangement je ne me sentais pas gênée sous ses regards ou ses mains.

En le prenant par le col de sa chemise je le forçai à se placer à son tour contre la banquette pour que je puisse me mettre au dessus. A mon tour, je lui recouvrais le torse de baisers, arrivant jusqu'à son nombril. Il me ramena alors à sa bouche et recommença à m'embrasser avec encore plus de passion qu'avant. L'une de ses mains commençait alors à s'immiscer entre mes jambes, frôlant le tissu de mon boxer. Une chaleur traversa mon corps pour s'installer dans mon bas ventre. Ses doigts jouaient avec l'élastique et un petit crie sortit de ma bouche sans que je puisse le contrôler. Peeta leva les yeux vers moi, une once d'inquiétude mais je le rassurais avec un petit sourire et des yeux humides.

Sans quitter mes yeux, il mit l'intégralité de sa main dans mon boxer alors que ses doigts frôlaient la zone la plus sensible. Doucement il commença à caresser pour ensuite insérer un doigt à l'intérieur de mon corps. La chaleur qui s'était emparé de moi quelques minutes auparavant s'était décuplée par mille. Je commençai de nouveau à souffler rapidement alors que Peeta continuait de "jouer" dans la partie basse de mon corps.

Je ressentie alors une poussée de désir durant quelques secondes.

Peeta retira sa main et se remit à ma hauteur pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'osai pas poser de mot sur ce que je venais de ressentir mais à voir son regard amusé, je me doutais que je venais d'expérimenter mon premier orgasme.

Me rappelant de différentes discussions que j'avais pu entendre dans les vestiaires des filles au lycée, je pris mon courage à deux mains et commençai à dégrafer son pantalon. Son regard amusé devint alors curieux pendant que je sentais son entre jambe se durcir à mon toucher.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu peux avoir.

- Je crois que si.

Ne me sentant pas très à l'aise, il me guida d'une main alors que l'autre était retourné entre mes jambes, insérant un second doigt. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie maintenant, celle de le sentir tout entier à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers moi, je lui fis comprendre que j'en voulais plus, vraiment plus. Il retira ma main de son pantalon et le retira tout come son caleçon. Je n'osai pas baisser le regard sachant que je devais déjà être totalement rouge d'être gênée et aussi excitée.

Peeta retira complètement mon boxer et se remit au dessus de moi. Les premières secondes furent difficiles, douloureuses et pas vraiment jouissive comme on décrivait l'acte sexuel. Mais au bout d'un petit moment, l'once de chaleur se réinstalla dans mon ventre pendant que je faisais comprendre à Peeta d'augmenter le rythme.

Il me releva ensuite, pour que nous soyons verticale l'un à l'autre, ses bras entourant ma taille, me serrant contre lui pour pouvoir diriger mon corps.

Enfin, quand plus aucune force n'était disponible, je jetai un vague coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la voiture : 00h23. Nue, je me penchais sur la banquette avant pour prendre mon téléphone dans mon sac, en mode vibreur où cinq messages m'attendaient: Quatre de Madge et un de Gale. Les premiers étaient un peu inquiets alors que celui de Gale me souhaitait bonne chance. Je pense que jamais je ne pourrai comprendre comment Gale pouvait aussi bien me connaitre.

- Alors, marmonna Peeta en remettant son caleçon et sa chemise qu'il gardait ouverte.

- Madge est folle d'inquiétude et Gale à des pouvoirs de prémonitions.

Sans rien dire, il me tendit mon boxer et mon soutien-gorge que je remis en un instant. Il m'embrassa alors délicatement sur l'épaule et me tendit un grand t-shirt qu'il gardait dans son coffre ainsi qu'un short de sport.

- C'est propre ?

- Oui, je les lavé depuis ma dernière conquête.

- Très drôle Peeta.

- Maintenant que le "moment fatidique" est passé, on pourrait alors boire un café demain ?

- Ou alors on pourrait aller chez moi, se glisser dans ma chambre et dormir ensemble.

- Ta mère ne dira rien ?

- Elle est en garde toute la nuit et Prim te pardonna si tu lui cuisines quelque chose.

Après avoir fini de s'habiller, il m'embrassa tendrement et mit le contact.

**xoxo**

Cela n'avait pas loupé. Quand Prim était rentré dans ma chambre le lendemain matin, elle avait hurlé à la vue de cheveux blonds et d'une tête endormie qui ne ressemblait pas à Madge. Peeta s'était alors excusé et promit de préparer des pancakes. Il descendit le premier alors que Prim, les bras croisés sur la poitrine me regardait narquoisement.

- On s'est amusé hier soir?

- Je suis désolé Prim, j'aurai du te prévenir que je rentrerai tard.

- Si tu es heureuse, tu n'as pas à le faire. Peeta est le garçon parfait et je suis contente qu'enfin tu t'en sois rendue compte.

Sur ces mots, elle sortie de ma chambre, me laissant la bouche ouverte ne sachant pas quoi répondre à l'excès de maturité de ma petite soeur.

**xoxo**

- Non je ne partagerai pas de logement avec toi, tentais-je sur un ton qui se voulait ferme.

- Pourquoi, me demanda t-il.

- Car je vais devenir énorme à cause de toutes les bonnes choses que tu prépares.

- Imagine juste que notre relation dure, que nous nous marions et même ayons des enfants, tu seras bien obligé de t'installer avec moi.

- Oui mais je ne serai pas énorme et tu seras toujours fou amoureux de moi.

- Katniss, depuis mes cinq ans tu es la seule qui compte, ce n'est pas avec deux, cinq ou dix kilos en plus que je cesserai de t'aimer.

- C'est vrai ?

- Sur et certain.

- Dans tous les cas, je ne m'installerai pas avec toi, je l'ai promis à Madge.

- D'accord. Mais quand tu auras marre de devoir la supporter tous les weekend avec Gale tu m'appelles.

- Je prendrai ça pour de la moquerie.

- A peine.

Et il m'embrassa pour je ne puisse plus rien dire, ce qu'il faisait très souvent et où je tombais à chaque fois dans le panneau.


End file.
